Rosernot
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Alguien esta tras los magos mas poderosos de Fiore, un imperio derrocado, la princesa Hisui ha sido asesinada... Una casería detrás de aquellas personas quienes pueden evitar la conquista de una nación. (Los personajes son todos los de FT, Saber, Lamia, etc...) Multiparejas (todas)


Hola, tiempo sin pasar por aquí… en fin espero que les guste esta historia… Y leyendo un poco ya saben a qué va esto para que luego no digan que no se los advertí, así que si leen será bajo su propio riesgo… Pero ya necesitaba sacarme esta historia de una vez por todas.

Aclaraciones:

Los _**POV **_que están en negritas son en presente puesto que toda la historia es un recuerdo básicamente.

Los POV son simples puntos de vista en el momento en el cual se encuentre la narración

.

.

.

_**Prologo "Rosernot"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**POV Natsu~**_

Hace ya más de cinco años que se terminaron aquellas misiones, cuando reíamos, cuando luchábamos mano a mano… cuando el nombre de Fairy Tail resonaba por lo alto… cuando teníamos una esperanza, una luz que nos guiaba cuando pensamos que habíamos caído en la penumbra de la más incierta soledad…

Hoy aquí, este día del cual ni se la fecha me preparo para subir a la plataforma de rendición, pero no tengo miedo… y eso me desgarra. Con cada paso me voy dando cuenta de que deje de ser humano, que me he convertido en un ser sin alma… ¿Cómo tendría alma si todos esos malditos bastardos nos quitaron todo?

"Natsu" Mi nombre sonaba tan bonito en sus labios… quizá es el único recuerdo que aun logra causar algo en mi corazón.

.

.

-¡Natsu mira!- grito Lucy con los ojos reluciendo cual estrellas.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el de cabellos rozados arrebatando aquel papel que la rubia sostenía entre sus delicados dedos.

-¡Es la invitación para los juegos mágicos de este año!- exclamaba totalmente feliz -¿Quién crees que participe?-

-¿Qué importa eso? ¡Les pateare el culo a todos!- gritaba a diestra y siniestra pues estaba totalmente encendido con tan buena noticia.

-Ara Ara, ya saben que este año debemos de concentrarnos, el año pasado Sabertooth casi nos gana- comento Mirajne con una sonrisa radiante cual sol a medio día.

-¡Eso fue por que permitieron que Sting peleara, los maestros no pueden participar Aye!- se quejo Happy fingidamente pues sabía bien que su compañero cabellos de cereza nunca sería derrotado por su fan numero uno.

-De cualquier forma el reino está solicitando insistentemente la presencia de todos los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail- esta vez tomaba la palabra Laxus quien sostenía aquel mensaje frente a su rostro leyendo la convocatoria más detenidamente.

Los magos se empezaban a conglomerar más cerca de la mesa donde provenía el bullicio, todos querían enterarse de cualquier cambio o noticia importante.

.

.

.

-¡Ya llego!- Exclamo el joven maestro de la cofradía que llevaba el segundo puesto como gremio más poderoso de Fiore.

-¿Qué es Sting-sama?- pregunto esta vez aquella jovencita de mirada dulce y de sonrisa inquieta, que se dedicaba a jugar con el dobladillo de su falda apretando sus rodillas.

-¡Es la convocatoria para los juegos mágicos!- seguía gritando sin importar que la joven estuviera a escasos centímetros de él.

-Deja de gritar- le regaño el de cabellos oscuros que le dedicaba una mirada desviada a su compañera de cabellos plateados. Nunca entendió el por que Yukino era tan bonita y esa duda le carcomía el corazón un poquito cada día.

-Vaya otro año en segundo lugar ¿he?- suspiro una mujer de larga cabellera oscura quien se recargaba en la espalda de su maestro.

-Minerva-sama hacemos todo lo que podemos- se encogió de hombros Aguria cual pequeño infante que trataba de calmar un poco la decepción de una madre.

-Esta vez el reino está solicitando la presencia de los más fuertes del gremio, sea cual sea su condición- hablaba Rogue que no dejaba de inspeccionar aquel papel amarillento que le daba un mal aroma, llámese sexto sentido, intuición, o que aquel aroma era tan podrido que lograba revolverle el estomago queriendo devolver.

.

.

.

_**POV Sting~**_

Natsu-san esta frente a mí, aunque aquel ya no es Natsu-san… no sé quien sea…

Nos dirigimos hacia la plataforma de rendición. Tengo mucho miedo, aunque trato de no demostrarlo… siento un temblor agudo en el estomago, como si tuviera frio. Mis manos están inmóviles, entumecidas, dolidas. No sé qué pensar, no puedo tener esperanza porque sé que Natsu-san, Rogue, Orga… e incluso Gray-san ya se perdieron… basta ver la mirada de Gray-san para saber que ya se rompió, que ya se desquebrajo por completo y que va caminando por mero reflejo de no caer al suelo… Orga esta temblando, nunca lo vi temblar antes. No sé si eso debería de ser un indicador de que yo debería estar en las mismas condiciones, pero soy un idiota que mantiene una esperanza.

Rogue me da más miedo que la plataforma, creo que todos ya lo han notado… ya notaron que a Rogue lo llevaron al límite y que sus ojos solo despiden una sed de sangre misma de un demonio, le tengo lastima a aquel que lo hizo enojar tanto, porque sé que el buscara el modo de llevárselo al mismísimo infierno…

Puedo escuchar los gritos, el llanto, el dolor de todas esas voces… Me pregunto si alguien está llorando por mí, por Rogue... por Orga, Gray-san o incluso por Natsu-san… Lo dudo, cada ser humano en este lugar ya le está llorando a una lapida que contiene un muerto que en vida fue a quien más amaron… como yo quisiera postrarme ante aquellas tumbas de las personas que mas ame en vida… Solo espero que si existe otro mundo podamos estar juntos…

.

.

.

**E**spero que les gustara este prologo… Dejen sus Reviews y bueno ustedes ya saben… Gracias por leer.


End file.
